


Even the Hero Needs To Rest

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: au where theres a fire in links house bc why the fuck isnt there one already, just a one shot where i make the boi sleep, tired link needs rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: There's nothing better than a warm house, good food, and a soft bed.





	Even the Hero Needs To Rest

Link is used to waking with the sun.

Body pulling his mind from sleep, he groggily stares out the window over his bed. Rather than see the bright colors of sunrise, he sees the dull grey of clouds rolling in from the horizon. The start of a dreary day.

Getting out of bed proves to be a challenge. He’s sore and aching from yesterday’s fight, even after resting. Standing on his leg proves to be a mistake, a sharp pain forces him to fall back onto the soft mattress with a muffled whimper. Cursing the Lynel in his head, Link grasps at the healing potion he’d left on the nightstand and downs the rest of it in one go. The sharp pain dulling into a whisper that’s much more manageable. With a sigh, he falls back onto the bed to stare out the window above him.

He’s still healing. Potions can only do so much, especially when you’re on your feet all day. Using a fairy would be pointless on something as small as this so he didn’t have much of a choice except to suffer through the aching. That didn’t mean he enjoyed it, especially when the potions made him so tired. Forcing your body to heal faster than it’s meant to does that to you. And with such bad weather, Link debates if he should even attempt to travel again. The last thing he’d want is to catch a chill _and_ have a sore leg, that’d be intolerable.

He could fast travel out of the storm. Start his journey elsewhere, hike back to where the Lynel was and begin his adventure again, but the throb in his leg is telling him no. He could wait out the weather-the rain might not even be that bad or pass through quickly-but then that’d mean losing a day of traveling. Pushing himself to his feet, he grabs onto the nightstand for balance when his leg threatens to give under him...perhaps losing a day wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Link hears a low rumble of thunder as he limps into Hateno Village. Far enough away that he can’t see the lightning, but close enough to make himself doubt his earlier thoughts of the storm passing by. Pursing his lips in worry, he pulls his cape tighter around him and quickens his pace.

The shopkeeper, Pruce, keeps up some light conversation as Link goes through his stuff, trading in wares for rupees to buy the supplies he does need; some more foodstuffs and desperately needed arrows. He leaves with a wave to Pruce, quickly walking across the way to the boutique. Sophie rustles around in the back when he shows her the tear in his tunic and trousers. He’s careful to keep the thread spooled before putting in his bag and insisting she takes some of his rupees for the material, even if it isn’t much. She waves from her corner when he leaves.

The next clap of thunder is nearly on top of him. The flash of lightning is blinding and the downpour comes from nowhere. He pulls his hood tighter around his head and dashes for his house, barely noticing the pain in his leg until he’s leaning on the inside of his door. It felt worse again...probably from running while the potion wore off. Something he knew better than to do, but he really hadn’t wanted to be stuck in that rain. Sighing, he slides down his door until he’s sitting on the floor, slowly working off his already wet clothes.

Dropping the clothes in a wet pile in front of the fireplace, he gets a fire going before moving upstairs to find some clothes that _aren’t_ soaked. Every bone in his body is telling him to burrow under the warm covers and go back to sleep, but he has stuff to do. So instead he slips on some dry, threadbare clothes, grabs his needle and thread, and a book...and also the good cozy blanket.

Link likes cooking. A lot. Not that he would readily admit it to whoever asked. When he had the chance to cook without having to look over his shoulder every few seconds, or having to worry about the weather changing and putting out his fire, he liked making something a little more than just mushrooms on a stick.

Plenty of goat butter, some rock salt, and then the rice. Link stirs the cooking risotto with a careful eye, not wanting anything to get stuck to the sides of the pot and burn. Once he’s certain it’s ready, he moves the pot away from the flame. The salmon doesn’t take too long to cook. He watches it while scooping the risotto from the pot onto a plate, placing the salmon on top when it’s ready. And for the first time in a while, Link has his first non-skewered meal.

Blanket over his shoulders, Link flips through the book he had grabbed-the only title he had found for it was _Ancient Sky Book_ -it’s in another language but there are translation notes scrawled between the lines. The sound of the rain against his roof is a little worrisome, but for once he’s warm and sheltered rather than hiding under a tree or rock.

Before he knows it, his food is finished. Feeling a little better, and not as cold, he places the dishes away before grabbing his now dry clothes. His tunic is ripped in some spots, but it’s his trousers that are in poor shape. Especially the right pant leg. It’s nearly torn completely off from where the Lynel’s spear had slashed him. It’s a thought that makes his healing leg ache.

Sewing takes some time. His hands aren’t as steady as he’d like them to be and he really doesn’t want to prick himself. Focused on the task at hand, the only other thought in his mind is the echoing sound of the rain against the windowsill. Eventually, his tunic is mended as are his trousers. Not good as new, but usable. For a few more fights, at least.

Pleased with himself, Link stands to put the clothes away and a wave of exhaustion washes over him. The blanket around his shoulders is very warm, the fire is too. The healing potions were starting to catch up to him. The strain of having to stay so focused is. Maybe some rest is a good idea.

He puts the fire out before moving upstairs. Mended clothes are placed on the desk by the stairs and the book back on the bookshelf. The blanket on his shoulders is put back with the others before he buries himself underneath them all with a very happy sigh.

He can’t close his eyes though. Glued to the view outside of his window, he watches the raindrops race each other the bottom of the pane. Listens to the sound of it against his house. The dull grey slowly turning into blacks. The guilt of not being outside, of not adventuring, is eating at him. He should be out there, hurt leg or not. He could fast travel out of the weather. He’s wandered before while tired from health potions, he could be doing it right now. He’s exhausted though, he feels it. His body is heavy from needing rest, his leg felt even heavier, his eyelids are heavy too but the worries of not doing enough is keeping him awake-

With an insanely heavy groan, Link kicks off his covers.

He starts another fire, digging around his cupboards for a pan and ingredients while it burns. He pours milk into the pan, spooning some honey in as well, and watches as the honey swirls around his spoon which stirs the simmering drink. It’s the only thing he knew that helped him sleep. He has to kick out the fire again once it’s done. Placing the pan aside once the drink is poured, shuffling back up the stairs with careful steps so he doesn’t spill a drop.

He sits in his bed with a wince. Instinctively curling his bad leg up to cross under the other, he gingerly straightens it until the pain disappears. He leans against the wall and sips his hot drink while reaching for his sheikah slate. He drops it on the bed in front of him and pulls up the map. Rather than sulk about not doing anything, he might as well plan for when he does do something.

The rain finally stops. The downpour turns into a drizzle before it stops completely. The thick grey clouds part, clearing the sky in time for the sunset. The grey sky is painted with pinks, oranges and purples before fading into the navy blues and black of night. Bright starlight shines through Link’s window and over his face.

An empty mug on the nightstand. Sheikah slate powered off next to it. Blankets pulled to his chin. Link is already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling a lot right now but writing always helps my mood. This wasn't meant to be so long but the boy is such a good muse I couldn't help it.
> 
> If you'd like to help me out, I have a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/rupeehair) ♡ ♡


End file.
